Guyrin
Guyrin (가이린, Gairin) is a character in Denma. Summary She's Count El's slave. Cain secretly meet her. She's branded the El's symbols on the shoulders, but the other people are branded them on their palms. She's Haaken's daughter. Biography 20 years ago In A Catnap (115) - Ch.437, 20 years ago of current time of A Catnap, in a hallucination, Haaken sees a baby and cries and thinks she's his daughter. The explosion occurs and the hallucination ability breaks. Haaken thinks he thought her, so he got to time to waste here. Haaken says he's done here so they can go, and he's staying in the Eight universe, because he forgot about something important that he should take care of. Haaken goes out of the Palace. In the taxi, Haaken thinks to kill his her with his hands. Even since then she's still alive. It's possible that Haaken gave up killing her, or he has been failed. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, Haaken meets his comrades, and he finds she and Rosa. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to El. Haaken accuses himself because he leaving her to Rosa like that, and he totally forgot about them all this time while he was locked up after the church set him up, and he even thought about running away to another universe. Haaken meets him. However, Haaken doesn't get angry any more, but rather they eats alaska pollocks' dried young, and drink a can of beer. He asks Haaken did escape from prison, and he answers yes, and he asks how's his wife doing. He answers his wife is getting better ever since he came out of the Wolves' Den. Haaken says he must've been sick of there himself, and after he broke out from prison, the first thing he could think of was running away to another universe, and he never cared about her before but all those things she'll go through as she grows up kept bugging him so he came back to kill her so she can die without any pain because it's better kill her rather than letting those noble pricks take advantage of her. Kaiser says he thinks, Haaken thinks that makes him more of a wolf, and he must've hurt his head back in the cell. Kaiser says El's men got a new Hyper-Quanx who can do Interplanetary Teleportation, so he heard there will be a major bust on the Wolves' Den this month, and if he survived until then and get dispatched himself, he should take care of Haaken first, 'cause he can't let beautiful she die in the hands of some wolf talking gibberish in despair. However, in the future, she's alive and she's in the El family, it's possible that Haaken has quit killing her or has failed to kill her. A few years later She first appeared in Blackout (4) - Ch.19. In Denma's memory, just 6 months earlier in A Dog of Pamana, Dike went to frequent bar. Dike has a contract with someone, because she looks like Guyrin. Denma think he have to break out of Silverquick in 6 months at the latest. And he must return to her before it's too late. After several years In A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike mentions to her. 3 months later In Yael Road (3), Denma sees her in dream when the building collapses. But she's face is divided and the mask of someone is revealed. In Savoy Gaal (3), Pentagon kidnapped and sold off her to El after they failed to capture Dike where planet Urano. Denma makes a request to Yahwah for revenge on the Pentagon, who sold his woman to the slave market. Edel persuades Yahwah. Denma introduces that he's Dike and he says, he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal sold his girl over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that Pentagon didn't take Dike's girl, he mean, lady. She came to them and he don't know why, but she asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. He said that he can speak to Dike because Pentagons have been disbanded. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. Denma sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. And he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. She says she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. Denma is shocked by the fact that she betrayed himself. At this time, he ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning socket and the body is terminates. Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out. Denma lying somewhere, opens his eyes. In 2. A.E. (6), Denma thinks the real problem is what comes next even if he managed to go back to her, the El's Five Fingers will definitely get in his way. Denma thinks why did he has to meet her. Denma thinks he thinking her, and he has been stuck in a kid's body for too long. In Denma's recall, she has a coy expression on her face. Denma thinks he'll return to her cause he's Dike, there's only one woman he loves, that's just who he's. In (19) - Ch.526, at the evening, Cain, who's in the small bath, he orders to Federick that he can leave now and come to work after lunch tomorrow. She who's wearing a dress, and in the big bath, and she massages to Cain's shoulders. There're candles in the big bath. Cain says El is a holding him back, and he's indecisive and weak and all he knows is how to harass women, and he has never once seen him decide on anything with his judgement. At this time, Hazz taps Cain's words. Cain says although it may not look like it, but El is just a puppet of Hazz, and he doesn't know how he pulls the strings and gets away with it. Cain orders that's enough and she can come join him in here. Hazz turns off the hologram. The candles are go out, and Cain embraces her. Perhaps Cain and she seem to have a sexual intercourse. Cain says she's his and nobody else but him can have her. Cain asks what does she think of El. She thinks something, and answers she can see why Cain might think El is indecisive and weak. Cain surprised to this words. At that time, her line rings. El says he can send Lot to get her. She says that's okay and she's nearby and she'll be right there after she take her shower. Meantime, Cain hides in the water and swears at El. It seems that Cain secretly meet her. 1 month later In Kuan's Fridge (33), Mustache says to Denma that Dike is a complete bastard without an ounce of decency, that one, but something doesn't add up about his master, the Little Emperor, El, a slave messes with his woman and he'd something, and if it were up to him, he would've beheaded him right then and there, and he can't believe he just chopped off one hand to pardon him. Denma is surprised and asks that what Mustache is talking about. Mustache says to Denma that all the major players in the industry knew about it. Denma thinks El chopped off Dike's hand instead is no use wondering now, and let's focus on the changes of his body for now, and he needs his vision back soon. El says to Haaken that she's doing good here being adored by he and Cain. Haaken is angry and Lot smacks his forehead. El says that she's such an ecstatic beauty because last night when he saw her who's glistening body under the moonlight and he could see Aslin from her. Haaken is surprised. El says that, in the past he really wanted to tear Haaken to get reward for the loss he lost Aslin, but now he has Guyrin so he can forgive him, so, he should be grateful for her and prize her as they do. Denma grabs Jiro by the collar and shouts that he can read her words again because she would've never said something like that. Jiro angry and says that Denma is annoying and he'll tell him one last time so he can listen closely. Jiro tells that she said Dike holds her in his arms but she isn't because she's just staying with him for the moment, and she want to Pentagon's leader to sell her to El through the slave market, and she doesn't trust Dike, and she needs Count El's protection. Haaken grabs Aaron by the collar and angry and shouts that the bastard just wanted to rub in his face, that she was getting violated by El and Cain, and is that why he wanted him to blow his cover and get dragged in the El family. Haaken angry and says to Aaron that he could've jammed those bullets even deeper into El's head and that would've rewarded all the losses and sacrifices of the Wolves up to this point, so he feels shit right now. Aaron says that what Haaken did in there was for a bigger future, so, he can get so upset, and the El family is the safest place for her until the storm settles. El who wears white mask, he asks to her that it's really okay if she doesn't see his father. She answers that if Haaken doesn't want to see her first, she doesn't have to, she thinks it's better that way for the both of them. She asks to El that how he's feeling. El answers that he has started to feel some changes in his body. El asks to her that she can give him that big apple. El holds an apple and says that this is more than just a painful tooth being plucked. El breaks an apple. She says that it was amazing. El says that it's like his power that's been weighed down by a heavy armor is now liberated, he feels like he can do anything, he feels as young as when he was in his twenties. El asks to her that he'd like to test the limit of his new body with her. El calls to Hazz. El orders to Hazz that he should tell Lot to escort him to the harem because he needs women. Hazz says that he thought El already called lady and she'd be very upset if she found out about this. El says that she's exhausted, and she's sleeping right now, and he thinks his body is changing for the better after that surgery at a very fast pact, at that it's like his energy is finally free from the shackles so he can't control it, and he needs to release this energy somewhere. El orders to Hazz that he should get Lot ready and have Gaya come here to look after her. All the women in the harem sleep, and he drinks wine and says that finally, he feels like he can sleep now, and he calls Lot. Lot teleports and sees the women. Lot thinks something and puts clothes on him, and the Count orders to him that let's go. El appears to Gaya who's reading a book and asks to her that how's her. Gaya reports to El that she's still sleeping. El touches her hair. The odd-eyed Devarim is surprised and asks Aaron if she should do this. Aaron says to the odd-eyed Devarim that she's perfect for the job. The odd-eyed Devarim says that she doesn't think she can handle such. Aaron says that the odd-eyed Devarim can't need for worries, she'll do just fine. Aaron says that his role ends when the El family becomes the rulers of the universe, after that, there will rise a new conflict, the odd-eyed Devarim's job is to help the enemy of the El's grow in power, and he's afraid he doesn't know that far, it's a grey area of the future he saw, this war is between the Gosan's and the El's, the next one that she'll look over will be fought between the El's who'll have taken control of the universe by then and the new rising force of universe eight, the Dark Lord. El stretches and thinks that he feels like he has been reborn. She brings grapes to El. El reclines on her lap and eats the grapes she gives, and asks that how was it for her. She thinks something and answers to El that it was wonderful, that kind of sensation, it was unlike anything she has experienced before, of course, she's happy for him. El laughs and says that it also makes him happy to know that she like it, that's right, from now on, he won't be sending her to Cain, now that he's able to satisfy her needs. El grabs her jaw and says that she couldn't imagine how happy he feels right. At this time, Lot calls to El and he's surprised, and reports that he's sorry to interrupt but it's an urgent situation. El says to Lot that he can't see he's having private time with. Cain throws wine glass and shouts that even though he was the mastermind that made this all possible, why can't he move a hair because of some sulky dumbass pig who ran away, and they don't even recognize the true owner of the El's, and Federick thinks something. Cain calls to her but Gaya gets the phone. Gaya says to Cain that Count El ordered not to send Miss his way. anymore. Cain hangs up and thinks that El knew all along, then that means he was watching him and her all this time, it was obvious, then he should've stopped him when he found out. Haaken sees the El's company lists and he's surprised that they were really this big, and this makes no sense because they've hidden all of this for that long. Aaron says to Haaken that he thinks that in the end, Miss made the right choice. Aaron shows a financial statement of the El's, which is really was hard to get to him and says that this is to make him feel better when they accompany them, by calming his anger and uneasiness, and what he's looking at right now is the taxes that Miss paid last year. Haaken is surprised and says that their amounts are ridiculous, and he asks to Aaron that what are these items down here. Aaron answers to Haaken that the businesses that Count El has consistently between donating to her, he'll see if he look at the registration numbers, but they were birthday gifts he gave her every year, and accounting reports are sent to her every quarter, it's not simply under her name, it's what the Count gave her, as her own private property, if she was being treated as a plaything like him worried, she wouldn't have all of this, now, he doesn't know abut all of the gossips that's thrown around, but what's clear to him is that El does really like her, he cares for her as the love of his life, he knows how it feels to him that it'd to be him, but he's taking his relationship with her seriously, he believes, that there are many different forms of love, in this universe. Haaken smiles. Gaya guards her and she gets the phone from the senior manager. The senior manager says to Gaya that someone said to be Miss' father requested a meeting. She meets Haaken. Haaken says to her that he won't be punished by the Count, thanks to her, so he wanted to show his gratitude, and he even got the Urano free citizenship, that he'd wanted so badly, and he's going with the Devarims shortly and he'll be moving to an outer planet, afterward. She asks to Haaken that if he needs money. Haaken gives something to Gaya, and she's deliveries it to her. Haaken says that it's fine, he doesn't need money, once he move, he doesn't think he'll be able to come back to Urano ever again, and something is must be her first time seeing her mother's face. She sees her mother's face in the locket and says to Haaken that she was beautiful. Haaken says to her that she, who're mixed with his blood is much more beautiful. Haaken tries to go outside and says that what in the world, what was it that he has been fighting for, all this time. Haaken says to her that she can tell the Count that he wish him a long, healthy life, and he'll go now. She sees Haaken leave. She has mixed feelings and looks out then asks to Gaya that when will the Count be back. Gaya answers that she'll ask Lot. She rejects and looks her mother's face in the locket then looks out the window, and Gaya looks her. She cries and she's embraced by El. El calms down to her that he's here for her. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Fire attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description She's Dike's lover. The case in which she was kidnapped by the Pentagon and sold to Count El, it's a crucial reason is Dike hates El. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Guyrin is playable character. Quotes *(To Pentagon's leader) "It's none of my business whether you hunt down Dike or not. Am I his to claim just because he holds me in his arms? I'm just staying with him for the moment. Sell me to El at the slave market. I do not trust that man, Dike. I need Count El's protection!" **Former translation: "It's none of my business whether you hunt down Dike or not. Just because we are in the same bed doesn't mean I am his. He is just my home, for now. I want you to sell me to El through the slave trade. Do I have to tell you why I am selling myself? Well, if you must know, I don't trust Dike. I need El's protection." Trivia *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **April 21, 2013 **June 14, 2014 - Source, October 5, 2015 (Animation) **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **December 3, 2015 **January 19, 2016 **November 8, 2016 - Speed painting **March 23, 2017 **June 20, 2017 **July 21, 2017 **July 29, 2017 **August 4, 2017 **October 3, 2017 **March 11, 2019 - Chapter 2 2. A.E. (1), Kuan's Fridge (54) - Ch.585 **March 24, 2019 **April 1, 2019 **April 29, 2019 **May 2, 2019 **May 4, 2019 **May 6, 2019 **May 25, 2019 - Source **June 2, 2019 - Source **June 21, 2019 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:El family Category:Dark Lord's Team